


A Pretty. Odd. Day

by emotionaltrinityfreak



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fangirls, M/M, Pretty. Odd. Era, The Milk Fic™, beebo gets shot with an arrow, dessert wasteland, they live in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaltrinityfreak/pseuds/emotionaltrinityfreak
Summary: Ryden exploring Pretty. Odd., featuring a bow and arrow, things we shouldn’t read, and Nine in the Afternoon.--A little series to celebrate the ten-year anniversary of Pretty. Odd.





	1. A Pretty. Odd. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryden exploring Pretty. Odd., featuring a bow and arrow, things we shouldn’t read, and Nine in the Afternoon.

“Time?” Ryan asked as he and Brendon ran through the streets, desperate to escape the crowd of girls after them.

“Not yet!” Brendon yelled as the crowd got louder.

This happened daily, but never got boring. Brendon had even gotten shot with an arrow a few times. The fangirls were from all sorts of time periods, and if he was being honest, they freaked the shit out of Ryan, but he still found it exhilarating to run freely through Pretty. Odd. As usual, a golf cart was waiting for the two musicians. They hopped on, Ryan taking the wheel and starting up the cart. The girls persisted, ready to strip the cart apart of they had to.

“Where are we headed?”

“Hmm, maybe the clocktower? No, the library! I found something that you have to see--GO, GO, GO!” Brendon screamed as he realized what was happening. He recognized the scene. One girl had stopped running. She pulled out her weapons and aimed. Ryan turned and stared in shock as history repeated itself. Before either of them could react, she fired, the arrow flying across the street, hitting Brendon’s hand and sticking directly out of it.

“Fuck!” He yelled, lifting his hand up to examine the damage.

The cart was still moving at top speed, but Ryan was more focused on Brendon’s hand. “What the hell was that!?”

“It’s all good!” Brendon exclaimed, pulling the arrow out swiftly. “You can focus on the road now,” he said, fiddling with the arrow that had recently been through his hand, before throwing it back.

“How the hell do you not feel pain right now?” Ryan asked, bewildered. Brendon shrugged in response. Ryan laughed. “This has to stop happening.”

“Well, as long as it doesn’t kill me, I’ll be okay.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love me.” Brendon said, punching Ryan in the arm with his punctured hand.

“If you get blood on me… wait, why don’t I hear screams anymore?”

“They’re gone. All of them. Vanished, in a puff of smoke… but are they really gone--”

“Brendon if you’re trying to scare me it’s not gonna work.” 

In reality, the girls were in a large pile on the ground, fighting for the arrow.

Ryan looked up as they passed the Pretty. Odd. clocktower. “Okay, we still have time.”

“To the library!” Brendon yelled dramatically.

“How long has there been a library here?” Ryan asked, genuinely curious.

Brendon shrugged. “I don’t know. I was high as fuck when I found it."

“Okay. You gonna tell me why we’re going?”

“Nope. But we have to pass through the dessert wasteland first.” Brendon said. Ryan turned the wheel, changing directions.

And on they went, an injured but unfazed Brendon, and a concerned yet amused Ryan.

\--

After a quick stop in the dessert wasteland, Ryan drove around aimlessly looking for the library with a golf cart full of weed brownies and a few animal heads. “I don’t see it.”

“I was high when I found it, so…” Brendon began. Ryan nodded and they each ate a brownie then waited for it to kick in. 

Looking around, Brendon suddenly let out a high pitched shriek and leapt out, almost breaking down the previously unseen library’s door.

“Bren, calm down, what’s so important?”

“It’s still here!” he yelled back, “Come on, Ryro, come on!”

“Jeez, Bren, gimme a sec.” Ryan chuckled to himself at the excitement of his bandmate. 

Once Ryan made his way inside, Brendon pulled him through the library, past sections labeled ‘Fluff’, ‘Smut’, ‘One-shots’, and ‘AU’s’. Brendon presented him with a book. The cover said ‘The Milk Fic’ in swirled script.

“What the hell? The Milk Fic?” He flipped through, expecting utter nonsense. “You brought me here to read--HOLY SHIT!” Ryan yelled, realizing what he was reading.

Brendon nodded. “Insane, right? But here’s the crazy part,” he took the book back from a stunned Ryan, and closed it, showing him the cover. “I don’t know who wrote it!” 

“Why would you want to know!?” Ryan asked in disbelief.

Brendon smirked suggestively. “Because, it gave me a few ideas, and they deserve credit.”

Ryan turned bright red, and if it wasn’t for the chiming of the clock in the distance, he would have collapsed in fear, laughter, or both.

Brendon’s eyes lit up at the sound. “It’s nine in the afternoon.” he smiled. 

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, pretending to be unaware of this fact. “And this affects me how?”

Brendon displayed mock offence. “It affects you because it’s nine in the afternoon, and you fucking love me.” he said matter-of-factly.

Ryan shook his head, laughing. “Oh, do I?”

“Yes. Yes you do.” Brendon grinned, pulling Ryan down for a soft, passionate kiss.

So they left the library, a new book in tow, got into the golf cart, and shared another brownie, because it was nine in the afternoon, their eyes were the size of the moon, and they were feeling as good as lovers could, even if their love was Pretty. Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven’t read the milk fic, go read it now. 
> 
> i wrote some adorable Ryden for your lovely souls. comment down below what my next fic should be, i only write bandom.
> 
> -Vinnie


	2. A Pretty. Odd. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, i wrote the first chapter back in 2017, planning on making it a one-shot. a few days ago, i remembered that today was the ten-year anniversary of Pretty. Odd., so i brought this back.

“You know what I love about this place?” Brendon asked.

Ryan turned to him. “What? What is it about this stupid, crazy, beautiful town, that you love so much?”

Brendon smiled, looking at the sky in front of them. The two were seated on the balcony of the Pretty. Odd. clocktower. They weren’t supposed to be able to get there, but they did anyway. It was almost the time that all lovers waited desperately for, and all across the town, couples were being romantic. That was how they’d ended up there, basking in the light of the most perfect time of day. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink, one that made the boys feel even more at ease.

“I love how the Moon never sets. No matter what, it’s always around. The Sun too. They just exist together in the sky, giving this feeling of perfect balance, you know?” the shorter brunette sighed contentedly, putting his head on the other’s shoulder.

Ryan observed the sky for a moment, nodding when he felt what Brendon was talking about. “Yeah. I know.”

The clock chimed behind them, but their proximity to the clock didn’t bother them at all. It was a peaceful ringing, really, one that had yet to bother them. 

Ryan looked down at Brendon, smiling at his lover. “It’s nine in the afternoon.”

“Yeah?” Brendon asked, smiling softly.

“It’s nine in the afternoon, and I love you.” Ryan finished, kissing him gently. This wasn’t an intense kiss, it was soft, and only love-driven.

Brendon pulled away, giggling. “I love you too.”

They sat there for what felt like forever, and they enjoyed every second of it, because it was nine in the afternoon, their eyes were the size of the moon, and they were feeling as good as lovers could, even if their love was Pretty. Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, you read the beginning notes, you know what’s up. i’m celebrating Pretty. Odd.’s tenth birthday with a revived one-shot that i’m turning into a multi-chapter.
> 
> this was short, i know. who else is listening to Pretty. Odd. right now? we all loved the album, don’t lie to yourselves.
> 
> this isn’t the last of this fic, i’ll be back at some point with another Pretty. Odd. one-shot. until then, keep feeling as good as lovers can.
> 
> there’s no possible way for you guys to know this, but i’m posting this new chapter at 9:00 pm (in my time zone). Nine In The Afternoon.
> 
> -Vinnie


End file.
